The Horrors of Mistletoe ::blush::
by Rachel2
Summary: Spike and Faye are after a bounty; a child murder, who has so far killed 3 kids. Spike and Faye must stop him... But doe that mean their relationship will grow? (WATCH OUT FOR THE MISTLETOE!) Spike+Faye


The Horrors of Mistletoe

By: Rachel*

_E-mail: Peaches2150@aol.com___

_Web Address: Http://momokileyloveshrine.cjb.net___

_- Here is my Christmas tale for the holiday year! Hope everyone likes it. Just a little idea that popped into my mind. I guess it is somewhat fluffy. Only this chapter, it's another one shot fanfic. Have a great __Holiday__ folks! –_

**_- Don't own Cowboy Bebop… Uhh Yeah –_**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------_**

            Faye sat shivering in a green pleated skit, with matching green sweater. She had a dark red, downed jacket on. Spike had let her ware it if she would stop complaining. Fuzzy green mittens covered her hands and a Santa hat that Ed forced her into wearing covered her mop of purple red hair. 

            She sat at a café not far from the Christmas tree farm where Spike, Jet, and Ed were. She could not stand the cold, and so in return she left her guarding post and went to grab a hot chocolate. We now find her in a small metal chair next to a table, which still had about an inch of melting snow covering it. Holding the Styrofoam cup in her shaky hands, she sipped the warm liquid smiling slightly. _'I hate Christmas…' She thought grimacing as she heard Jingle Bell Rock begin to play on the little speaker that hung above on the brick wall to her left._

            Her eyes widened when there was a sudden, tree shaped shadow lingering over her. Turning she found Spike. It was bad enough that she was one of Santa's helpers, but the fact that Spike was dressed as the Greenfield's Trees; Christmas tree just freaked her out.

            "Aren't you watching for Shields?" Spike mumbled; his voice muffled from the fake, plastic, and cloth needles of the tree.

            "He's not going to be here for another hour, chill out…" Faye sighed closing her emerald green eyes inhaling the cold air into her lungs.

            "It would make Jet feel better if we were on guard…" Spike trailed off as he saw a tall figure off in the distance. He wore a black trench coat, his hair was a dark bluish-black color, cut short, and kept neat. Watching with his two-toned eyes Spike eyed the man as he headed towards the tree farm. "Besides, looks like our man decided to drop by and say hello early." Spike placed a hand on Faye's shoulder and brought his face closer. "Look behind you, twenty degrees to your left; don't make it look like your watching him. Black trench coat, blue-black hair."

            Faye's eyes widened at first, but she nodded looking in the direction Spike told her too. "I see him. Should we go after him now, or wait a little bit?" Faye took a sip of her hot chocolate again and stood up taking a step away from Spike.

            "Let's go in together, Jet wanted you to keep the little kids distracted while we took care of the guy." Spike smirked as he thought of Jet again.

            "I still can't believe that you talked him into it…" Faye shook her head as she lit of a cigarette.

            "Yeah… Should you be smoking? You're one of Santa's helpers…" Spike laughed as she scowled and threw it to the ground putting it out with his boot.

**_-------------_**

            Jet sat in a chair dressed in a red suit, and wearing a fake beard. "…And what do you want for Christmas, little girl?" Jet cursed his fate. How was he stuck with this job? Ed smiled as she sat on his lap.

            "For Spi-Spi and Faye-Faye to be happy…" Ed smiled. Faye had talked her into warring something more then shorts and that white tank top of hers. "They always fight, Ed doesn't like that." She sighed getting up.

            "Stay close, Faye should be back in a minute or two, okay?" Jet whispered. "Very well little girl, have a happy holiday! You can get a candy cane from the woman over there if you want." As if on q, Faye appeared again looking over at Jet and Ed, nodding her head.

            "Faye-Faye!" Ed laughed hopping off Jet's lap and running over to Faye hugging her tightly.

            "Uhh… Get off me already." Faye grimaced pulling her off. "Here's your candy cane. Shields is here, I need you to help me keep all these kids out of danger Ed, okay?" Faye fixed her green hat pulled her violet hair behind her ears as Ed nodded her head.

            "Yeah! Ed gets to help out this time!" Ed laughed twirling around in her new outfit. She wore a worm jeans jacket, which was lined with a layer or two of fleece.

            "Shh… You don't want to give us away now, do you?" Faye hissed leaning down to meet Ed's face.

**_----------------_**

            Spike stood in the entryway. It was a small arch covered in garland and Christmas lights. He picked up his paper that said_; Come see Santa here today!_ Along with a two dollar off deal…

            "Hello sir. Here have a happy holiday!" Spike smiled, but the only thing you could see was his eyes.

            "Yeah, whatever…" The man mumbled grabbing the paper as Spike handed it to him. 

            "Now that wasn't very nice…" Spike smirked, his brown eyes filling with excitement. _'This will be fun.' _Spike thought. "Hey you!" Spike shouted when he saw a person around seventeen standing by his car. "You want to make some money? Put this on and when I'm back in a little bit I'll give you fifty wolongs…" Spike smiled.

            "Make it $150, and we've got a deal." The kid was tall with dark red hair and green eyes.

            "$150, can't you settle for one hounded?"  Spike sighed unzipping the back of his tree costume. 

            "Fine $100, but no less and if you don't show up I'll be hunting you down buddy."  The kid smiled brightly satisfied with himself.

            _'God, kids these days are violent…'_ Spike smiled back. "You'll get your money, I promise." Spike sighed as he felt fifty pounds light with that green blob off him. "If I don't come back find Faye Valentine, or Jet Black."

            "Why wouldn't you be back?" The kid laughed shaking his head as he took the costume into his hand.

            "Because, I would be dead…" Spike trailed off smiling at the kid as he froze mid step. "What, I'm a bounty hunter; we deal with getting killed every day. Don't say anything though; it's our little secret."

            "Yeah; secret…" The kid nodded his head. "Good luck." He said stepping into the tree costume.

            "Thanks… I might need it today." Spike chuckled lighting a cigarette and inhaling the nicotine into his lungs.

            "What's your name?!" The kid shouted as Spike turned the corner.

            "Spike Spiegel…"

**_--------------_**

            Walking inside he could hear the kids cheering and laughing as Christmas tunes rang on from the distance. It was like a maze; an endless maze of Christmas trees that came to no end.

            The bounty was on Jared Shields. A known kidnapper. He had taken three children so far. The three kids are still missing. Ranging from three to eight years old, he would bribe them with candy, a puppy, or say that he was a doctor, and that their parent was hurt… The kids were too young to understand that he was a fake and blindly fallowed him._ 'He's going down…' _Spike thought the anger inside him beginning to boil._ 'Hope Faye told Ed and Jet about the plan…'_

**_----------------_**

            "Ed, go stand off alone the guy is behind Jet standing off in the distance, go sit down and act like you're not waiting for anyone, okay?" Faye whispered handing her, her third candy cane.

            "Yeppers, Faye-Faye!" Ed laughed running over to a wall of trees and sat down.

            The man watched the little girl with the fluffy orange-red hair as she skipped and sat down in the pile of snow about three inches deep. _'She's perfect…' He thought smirking ever so slightly as he looked around. There were parents, and their kids. Santa and his helper. Off in the distance there was another group of people buying trees, and the owners. They weren't paying attention however, they were more concerned on how much money Santa was collecting, and how much they would have by Christmas Eve…_

            Spike walked into the line humming quietly to himself as he eyed the man. It was shields all right… He looked over to Faye who nodded with a smile on her face. Next, he looked over at Jet, but he was to worried about the little boy who was sitting in his lap crying. "He's the one who agreed to be Santa." Spike smirked.

            Faye wasn't all for the plan. However, she found herself agreeing to Jet's plot. Even if she had to act like Spike and her were together. "Spike!" Faye waved laughing. "I missed you so much baby!" She screeched, bolting like lighting as she darted though the lines and over to Spike nearly sending him to the ground when she dove into his open arms.

            "I missed you to sweetheart…" Spike sighed hugged her as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Here…" He whispered handing her a gun he had hidden in his suit jacket.

            "You want my coat baby, you look cold…" Faye hesitated giving up the one thing that was keeping her warm but decided it was the easiest way to exchange the gun into her hands.

            "Oh, thanks…" Spike smiled a flicker of worry crossing over his eyes. _'She's going to freeze without this… I'll give back to her in a minute or so…'_

            Shields passed by them eyeing them in disgust murmuring something like, get a room. Spike however could not hear him perfectly.

            "You go first and take me to the main desk saying you're taking off for a bit so we can talk. Then I will make a bit of a scene when Shields begins to try to talk to Ed. That's when we'll take him down."

            "Wasn't I taking care of all of the little guys?" Faye gestured towards the little kids all laughing and smiling waiting to tell Santa, or Jet what they wanted for Christmas.

            "Jet can take care of that. He should understand. I just don't think Ed can fight this guy off if he tries something." Spike sighed as he lit up another cigarette and inhaled deeply.

            "You hate kids though, don't you?" Faye's mouth curved up ever so slightly revealing a beautiful smile on her face.

            "Yeah, but Ed's… Well, Ed is Ed…" Spike breathed out the smoke smiling back at Faye. She was shocked. 

            _'He smiled at me… Of all the daft things in the world, he smiled… **At me.' Faye nodded her head as Spike wrapped his masculine arms around her lower waist and pretended to be whispering sweet nothings into her ears. Faye laughed biting down on her lower lip as she pulled away taking his hand into hers and guided her over to the check in desk.**_

            "It's Kia, right?" Faye smiled at the clerk sitting at the desk and Spike rested his head on Faye's left shoulder, once again wrapped his arms around her tiny waist pulling her frame again his absorbing the warmth of her body.

            "It's Kyoko…" She hissed at Faye. Her cheeks however flushed when Spike winked at her.

            "Oh, I'm sorry…" Faye sighed. "I'm going to take a little break if you don't mind. I'll be back in a little while…" Faye smiled as Spike started to nibble on her ear.

            "Hmm… Very well; if you get caught though don't come crying to me." The woman took Faye's hat and placed it on her head. "I'll take your place. You've got an hour tops."

            "Hmm… That's all we'll need baby..." Spike whispered seductively into her ear causing her face to turn a light shade of pink. Spike smirked when he noticed her face was flushed and loosened his grip on her so he could glance over at Ed as the man approached her.

**_--------------------_**

            "Hello little… Girl?" Shields was unsure until he heard Ed speak.

            "Hello!" Ed smiled brightly seeing Spike and Faye approach from behind. 

            "Sweetheart. I'm a friend of Santa's… He wanted me to give you a special gift since you've behaved so well today…" Shields smiled his teeth gleaming with happiness. 

            "What sort of gift?" Ed's eyes opened with excitement. She loved gifts, as long as it was something that she liked, she was happy.

            "You see, all I know is that Santa said it's the coolest thing, and that everyone wants one… He however is only giving it to you. I have it in my truck outside here. If you want to come with me I can give it to you…" He offered his hand and Ed willingly took it not caring about Spike and Faye who froze half in shock, and half in horror.

           "Spike… What's the plan now?" Faye hissed into his ear as they joined hands and began to follow them.

            "Well… Ed does need a mother…" Spike trailed off looking at Faye as her face flushed again.

            "You're joking, right?" She looked back at him scanning his face and eyes wearily.

            "Do I lie Faye, no." Spike smirked. He let his hand run though his dark green hair and stuck his hands into his pockets. "I'll be right behind you. Start to make a scene and then I'll grab him from behind."

           "Uh…" Faye wasn't sure looking back and forth, between Spike, and Ed. She gave up nodding her head. "Fine." She let go of Spike's regretting it when the warmth of his body heat left and she was cold again. "Ed honey, there you are princess!" Faye shouted running quickly over to Ed prying her hands away from Shields and picking her up holding Ed in her arms. "Who do you think you are, taking my daughter away from me!" Faye hissed glaring at Shields who gritted his teeth in anger.

            "I thought she was lost madam. I was going to take her to checkout around the corner here—" Spike drew his gun and placed it to Shields' head.

            "Freeze, Jared… You made the wrong move trying to take our Edward from us…" Spike smirked. "I hate guys like you… You think its fun to ruin people's lives, let alone the fact you ruin them by taking our innocent, the children of this world who will one day run this god forsaken planet—" Spike was cut off when Shields jabbed Spike in the side with his leg and started off running into the labyrinth of trees. "Ahh!" Spike shouted out in pain leaning forward as Faye ran after him. 

            "Ed you watch Spike, I'll take care of this guy!" Faye screamed. By this time people noticed and were screaming. Jet however managed to keep them under control.

            "Don't run! If you do that you run the risk of being hurt, or having you child taken from you! Please, everyone stay calm!" Jet hissed. He was going to pull off his beard until he noticed all the children eyeing him in wonder. _'Guess that would be a bad thing to do at the moment…' _

            "Ed… Stay with Jet and help him… I'm going to help Faye with this one. I don't think she can handle it on her own." Spike breathed standing up and fighting off the pain.

            "K, Spi-Spi." Ed laughed skipping off to join Jet as if nothing had happened. Spike stood fighting off the pain as he started in a run after Faye and Shields. "Faye, Faye, yell if you can hear me!" He screamed holding his gun tightly in his right hand.

            "Spike this way!" Faye shouted back as Spike turned a sharp corner to see her dark violet hair flying back.

            "I'm right behind you!" Spike hissed speeding up as the pain subsided and his want to protect Faye… 'Protect Faye?' Spike noticed what he was feeling… 'I want to get this bounty… I, I'm not here to protect that shrew of a woman. What the hell am I thinking?' Spike shook the thoughts from his mind as Faye fired her gun falling when she slipped on a patch of ice.

            "Ahh!" She screamed falling on her face. Spike passed her quickly. 

            "You okay?!" He hissed running past her quickly drawing her gun.

            "Just fine…" Faye growled, gritting her teeth together as she fought back the sharp pains surging though her left ankle. 

            "Shields, Jared; stop running right now! You're going to run into a dead end at one point, stop now and I'll be less harsh on you!" Spike noticed that Faye wasn't behind him… _'Where the—' He shook his head stopping his thoughts dead in his tracks. He was thinking of her again, he wasn't going to let her cloud his judgment. Not now, not ever…_

            "In your dreams Mr. Spiegel!" Shields shouted back slipping slightly as he dodged passed a family caring out their tree.

            "Hmm… You know my name too?" Spike smirked as he thought back to the days when he hunted down the Teddy Bomber. 

            "Like most say… Everyone knows you Spike…" Shields paused suddenly when he saw the little kid. She seemed about six. With dark blue eyes, and curly locks of blonde hair. She laughed skipping along side her mother and father as they carried the tree. He grabbed the girl, and within seconds had a gun against his head. "Don't move Spike… If you do this little girl is going to die…"

            "Oh Kyoko!" The mother cried but Spike pushed her back.

            "Stay away… If you want your daughter to live, let me handle this!" He hissed. _'I really hate it when stuff like this has to happen to me…' Spike sighed. "Jared… Put down the gun… Let the girl go… We all go home happy… It's as simple as that." Spike forced a smile on his lips holding back his frustration. _

            "Hmm… Or you can back away. I let the girl go. You don't get my ass in jail, and everyone except for you and… Your girlfriend is it…?" Jared smiled only to hear the click of a gun and have it placed against his head.

            "I'm not his girlfriend Shields…" Faye breathed heavily putting her weight on her one ankle and whining slightly when in pain.

            "Well, guess things aren't turning out my way now are they?!" Shields hissed dropping the girl, falling to the ground and kicking Faye's feet out from under him.

            "Eiiahh!" Faye screamed out in pain as she hit her head on the hard ground passing out.

            "Uhh…" Spike glared at Shields with an even more intense hate as the girl ran off. He looked at Faye seeing her moan in pain. "Wrong move buddy…" Spike growled. 

            "Bad move… Bad move… Why I thought she said you aren't involved with her."

            "I don't care what she says… I… She lives in the same place as I do. She helps us get money to keep the hunk of junk we call a home. All in all I…" Spike trailed off not knowing what to say as Shields stood.

            Faye opened her emerald green eyes as she heard his words looking at him though blurred vision. 'What is he talking about? Shoot the guy and shut him up Spike… They said dead of alive why are you —" Faye cut off her thoughts however when she heard Spike talk again.

            "I care about her…" Spike's mouth hung agape slightly and he stared at her when he saw she was watching intently at him.

            "How sweet, to bad I'm taking her with me—" 

            "No, bad person won't!" Ed hissed hitting him over the head with her laptop. 

            "Uh!" Jared shouted in pain falling to the ground.

            "Hee, hee! More candy for Ed, right Faye?" Ed glanced over at Faye with a gleam in her eyes.

            "Sure Ed…" Faye smiled looking straight through Ed, to Spike.

            Spike sighed as Shields took his far, collapsing to the ground in a heap. The mother behind him cried hysterically holding onto her baby girl chanting, thank you, over and over again. The father approached him however. "Thank you sir… However we can repay you please… We'd do anything—"

            "It's okay, really." Spike smiled.

            "Thank you then… Have a Merry Christmas." The man smiled shaking Spike's hand. If you ever need anything, you can find me at the hotel on Grakelow and 5th street. We own the restraint on the bottom floor. I'm there every weekday except for holidays of course—"

            "I'll do that…" Spike smiled again as he turned away from the man and walked towards Faye to give her a hand.

            The man took the hint and smirked lightly as he noticed the girl on the ground. "Come on honey, let's go home…" Ed laughed and came out of nowhere running up to the little girl and her mother giving them both a hug and giving the little girl a candy cane.

            "Happy Holidays!" Ed laughed skipping off to find Jet, and Ein, who was stuck under the table at the clerks' desk.

**_-------_**

            "You okay?" Spike bent down and helped Faye to her feet letting her lean into his chest for balance. 

            "Did you mean what you said?" Faye quickly blurted out shutting her mouth tightly when she noticed what she had done.

            Spike's eyes widened. _'She heard that?' He looked at her for a moment blankly as she brought her hand to her face whipping off a few flacks of snow that began to fall from the sky. "Well… I… Err…" Spike's cheeks seemed almost flushed by the question. __'What should I say?' His mind searched for an answer but nothing came. Spike felt her draw closer. His mind was a whirl of endless talking. Flashbacks screaming though his mind… That's when she hugged him. She pressed her frame against his chest wrapping her fragile arms around him pulling him closer to her._

            "Do you care, Spike?" Faye whispered again giving up all thoughts. She smiled slightly. This was so unlike her. _'Why am I showing my true self to him?' She shook her head not caring anymore._

            Spike inhaled a breath of air also hugging her. "I care… I care about getting the money we need to make repairs on the ship… If you're hurt who's going to get that money?" Spike gritted his teeth together. He hadn't said that before. He knew all to well what he had said. Faye pulled away quickly as Spike scowled at her.

            Her heart, her mind. Everything seemed to freeze and shatter into the littlest of pieces. _'This is what it feels like… Heartbreak…' She started to walk away as fast as her injured ankle would let her. 'I can't even face him anymore… Why did I go off and hug a lunk-head like him anyway?!' _

            Spike frowned. He knew what he really wanted to say… Did he want to say it? _'Of course I do… How though—' He cut off his thoughts when it hit him. __'A lunk-head has to do… What a lunk-head, has to do.' He smirked running over to her and pulling her around kissing her quickly on the lips and stepping few feet away. "You didn't let me finish speaking Faye…" Spike gave her one of those smiles that would make her melt at the spot. The bad thing is, he knew that it did it to her. He knew how he made her feel. He wasn't going to let her slip away…_

            "Spike… You just…" Faye brought her hand to her lips in shock. They stared at each other in shock. Had they both just kissed each other?! "Spike…"

            "Yeah… I know…" Spike trailed off. "Should we let that happen again?" He looked into her dark green eyes. They seemed to draw him to her. It was almost like a drug addiction. He needed her, he needed that high… He needed to be near her, near the one he was falling in love with. To be near Faye Valentine.

            "The only way I'll ever let you kiss me is if by some freak chance, fifty mistletoe came falling on top of us…" Faye sneered turning away from him to cover the blush on her cheeks. "Let's get going…"

**_---------------_**

            "Sir… Where do you want me to hang all of them?" A small boy around thirteen asked his boss. 

            "Climb onto the dividers and hand them where the trees fork off. There's plenty of room there." He shook his head not really caring.

            "Yes sir…" The boy grumbled as she climbed the ladder and started to walk up. However the dividers had about a six inch space for walking… He held the box carefully trying to keep his balance.

            Spike and Faye walked in silence until they looked up to hear the cries of the boy. "Look out!" He hissed as the box came tumbling down to its doom.

            "Ahh!" They both shouted out as the whole box load… Of… "A whole box filled with… Mistletoe?" They said in unison staring at each other.

            "Are you two okay?" The boy hissed. He would have fallen if he hadn't let go of the box.

            "It happened Faye… About fifty mistletoe just fell on top of us…"

            "It's a sign…" Faye sighed closing her eyes. 'This isn't happening…'

            "Jet. Get Shields, he's not far from the fork in the trees." Spike spoke into the CP.

            "Yeah, I hear ya…" Jet grumbled.

            "Why'd you get Jet to do it?" Faye looked up.

            "Cause we're a little busy… Aren't we?" Spike smiled again his green hair falling into his eyes as he stepped closer to Faye, tilting her head up to face him. "I care about you… I love you…" Spike whispered as his lips brushed against Faye's.

            "You think this can work out?" Faye asked in the same low tone of voice Spike was talking in.

            "Hmm… I'll make it work." He smiled kissing her and pulling her close to him. "By the way… Can I have my coat back?" He laughed as he pulled away. "Don't worry I'll keep you warm." Spike looked away from Faye to the little kid on the dividers. "Thanks kid! You helped me out a lot more than you think!" He laughed.

            "No problem sir!" He laughed. "Have a Merry Christmas!"

            "You too…" He gestured back.

            "Come on… We can go out the back way." Faye smiled handing him her coat.

            "Sounds good to me." Spike whispered quickly sweeping her off her feet and caring her to where Jet, Ein, and Ed dragged Shields off.

            "Eiiahh!" Faye screeched flinging her legs in the air.

            "Stop kicking already!" Spike hissed as the bit of snow that was on her boot his him in the face.

            "Hmm…" Jet shook his head. 'Ed's wish came true I guess…'

            'Maybe Christmas isn't such a bad holiday after all…' Faye smirked as they all walked out together. One Santa, one helper, one small little child, a loan reindeer… And a Christmas tree… Christmas tree? 

            "I forgot!" Spike hissed almost dropping Faye.

            "Forgot what?" Faye questioned finding one of the curls in his mop of green hair amusing to twirl.

            "Forget it… Let's just get of here quickly…" Spike started in a quick pacing jog.

**_------------_**

            "That dumb-ass forgot to pay me!" The kid hissed. "I'll get you back Spike Spiegel! I'll get you back!" The kid screamed undoing the back of the tree costume…

**_------------------------_**

**Have a Great ****Holiday**** Folks!**

**+ Taa daa! ^__^ Hope everyone liked it! A bit OOC I think though… Hmm… W/E! I'm just happy I found time to finish this!. I'm sorry for those who are waiting to Tell Me Who I Am, to get posted… Chapter two is taking me a bit longer than expected… Heh… That and I've been lazy. I'll get it posted by Christmas break if I can! Everyone have a fun, and safe holiday now! Also check out my site! If you want me to post a link, e-mail me at: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com – It's the SN I use for my site stuff! I take Cowboy Bebop and Peach Girl links mainly! However I do make exceptions, if I really like the site ^__^. **

**+ ENJOY!! READ & REVIEW!!! +**


End file.
